1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD monitor, and more particularly, to a touch screen mounting assembly for an LCD monitor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As computer systems have become more advanced, computer monitors are constantly being redesigned to be thinner, lighter, and smarter. One of the most recent technical developments in computer display technology is the touch screen. In general, the touch screen is a device that detects user's touch inputs by fingertips or an object (e.g., stylus for PDAs) and sends the detected information to a data processor, which receives the information and performs the necessary data processing functions.
In general, the existing computer systems having a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) monitor with a touch screen use three different ways of detecting the user's inputs through the touch screen: pressure detection, heat detection, and light detection methods. In the computer systems employing the heat detection method, when a user touches a portion of the touch screen, the temperature of the touched portion changes. Then a processor detects such temperature variation and performs the necessary data processing functions using the detected information.
A touch screen LCD monitor typically includes a touch screen, font cabinet, adhesive tape, LCD module, and rear cabinet. The touch screen is often attached to the rear side of the font cabinet by the adhesive tape, and the LCD module is fastened to the front surface of the rear cabinet. Then the front cabinet and the rear cabinet are joined together by screwing the edge portions the rear cabinet into the corresponding portion of the front cabinet. However, when the LCD monitor having such structure is on severe impact or used for a long period of time, the touch screen is often loosened and dislocated within the monitor. Therefore, more secure attachment between the front and rear cabinets is required.
In addition, if the front cabinet has one or more defects, then it is extremely difficult to replace the front cabinet because it is adhesively attached to the touch screen. Removing the front cabinet from the rear cabinet may cause the touch screen to be greatly damaged. Therefore, it is desirable to have a touch screen LCD monitor, in which a touch screen is secured within the monitor without any adhesive attachment with the front cabinet.